This invention relates to a hydraulic stabilizer for use in reducing shock caused when an arrow is fired from a bow to provide quieter and more accurate firing of the arrow from the bow.
Modern bows for hunting or target practice are relatively complex and powerful. When fired, strong vibrations passed through the handle of the bow and are normally absorbed by the arm of the archer. These vibrations are undesirable since they may result in noise that could frighten game or could slightly alter the aim of the shot.
Stabilizers are known in the prior art and are placed on the front of the handle of the bow to absorb shock. Recently, hydraulic stabilizers have begun to be used. In a known prior art hydraulic stabilizer, a piston is mounted within a cylinder such that the cylinder moves in response to a shock in the handle and the piston stays relatively stationary. Hydraulic fluid chambers are created at each end of the piston and aid in reducing this shock. Hydraulic fluids move between the two chambers and cushion the relative movement, reducing the shock. These prior art hydraulic stabilizers have proved quite beneficial. However, they often have metal to metal contact that may be quite noisy. When a hydraulic stabilizer is noisy, it defeats one main purpose of having a stabilizer. In addition, the prior art hydraulic stabilizers do not always smoothly reduce shock and often do not work as quickly as would be desired.
Some prior art stabilizers have utilized plastic cylinders and pistons, however, the plastic cylinders often crack and are thus undesirable.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to disclose a hydraulic stabilizer that acts quickly and quietly to dampen shock resulting from the firing of a bow.